


spooky scary plan B

by kintou



Series: jeanmarco revival (2019) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Oneshot, Scary, Spooky, jeanmarco, jeanmarcorevival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: In which Marco's next door neighbor has been listening to Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix on full volume for hours, and he's trying not to judge.This work is for the jeanmarco revival 29/31: the boy next door/spooky.





	spooky scary plan B

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for the jeanmarco revival oktober 29 and oktober 31: the boy next door/spooky. 
> 
> It was super super quickly written.

Marco wasn’t one to judge; really. He usually didn’t wonder what people were on, what the hell was going on with someone, or why people did what they did. He actually thought it was one of his best traits. 

Maybe he’d have to reconsider himself.  
  
Or maybe, just maybe, anyone would wonder what was going on if their next door neighbor was listening to Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix the entire day. It wasn’t the song or even the length Marco had a problem with. It was the fact that the music was just so damn loud. It sounded like the remix was spooking up  _ his  _ room, and not the one of his apparent dormmate. 

He had been planning on waiting for the music to stop. His neighbor wouldn’t listen to the song on repeat right?  _ Wrong.  _ But he wouldn’t listen to it for longer than a few minutes, maybe half an hour, right?  _ Wrong again.  _ So that’s how he found himself in front of his neighbors door, ready to knock. 

Would he even hear it? Marco caught himself wondering. 

But sure enough, seconds after the knock the door opened up. ‘Wait one second!’ his neighbor called out. The music blasted through the hallway, hadn’t even been loud in his room. This was way worse. 

Luckily his neighbor turned it down and came back. ‘What’s up?’ he dared to ask. 

And Marco kind of wanted to get angry, but he just couldn’t. The whole thing was ridiculous, and even more than that; his neighbor was hot. He had a strong jawline and deep hazel eyes. His hair was ash colored with dark roots. The guy made Marco’s heart speed up. Damn, if he had a type this guy was the living embodiment of it. 

Back to reality. 

‘Hi, uhm, I’m Marco.’ 

The guy smirked. ‘Cool. Jean.’ 

Jean.. Alright. That was good to know. ‘I- eh- I live next door.’ At that Jean started blushing. He knew. Still, Marco couldn’t just stop there. ‘And you were kind of listening to-’ 

‘Stop. Ah- don’t fucking say it.’ 

Marco chuckled. ‘But- You really were-’ 

‘Listening to Spooky Scary Skeletons at full volume. Fuck. Yeah. Uhm- I can explain?’ 

This made Marco smile even brighter. Was there even an explanation for something like this? ‘Please do.’ He got distracted by the music, though, still playing in the background. ‘Is this like an hour loop or something?’ 

Jean bit his lip. It made Marco’s chest feel tight. ‘Yeah, it is.’ 

‘So, care to explain?’ 

Jean stepped inside. ‘Care to come inside?’ 

‘If you turn off the spooky music.’ 

Jean stopped in his tracks, seems to hesitate for a second before saying: ‘I can’t.’ 

‘Huh? Why?’ 

‘Come inside.’ 

Not knowing any better, and really really wanting to know what the hell was going on, Marco stepped inside. Jean sat down on his bed, got a bowl of chips from his dresser and put it on the bed as well. Marco followed him. 

‘Well-’ Jean started. ‘So, first of all, I kind of forgot that I have neighbors on two sides. And a lot of people are off to parties, you know?’ Marco nodded. ‘Alright. Well, so here’s what happened: Connie, one of my best friends, and I had made plans to go to a Halloween party. He got a girlfriend recently, she’s cool, but it made me kind of lonely and the odd one out. So he planned on getting me a man at this party, you know?’ A nod again. Even the loud music couldn’t distract him from that; Jean was gay. ‘But, right before we were leaving he realized he promised his girlfriend they’d hang out. So he ditched me, because he thinks this will be the night they do the do, you know?’ 

‘Alright.. So why the spooky music?’ 

Jean grinned evilly (or cutely, if you’re into that). ‘He’s my next door neighbor. So I’m trying to annoy the hell out of him by not making the setting romantic.’ 

Marco couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Jean, you’re ridiculous!’ 

‘Yeah, and I only ended up annoying the hell out of you.’ 

‘A little.’ He got a little closer to Jean, smiled. ‘But at least you ended up getting a man.’ 

Jean laughed. ‘You know I didn’t mean it like that! I meant like a date.’ 

‘This can be a date. Spooky Scary Skeletons is definitely the best date music. Totally romantic.’ 

Jean stared at him, trying to tell if he was serious. Marco looked back with eyes that were probably only to be compared to a puppy's. 

‘Okay,’ Jean said. ‘So it’s a first date.’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘You’re really pretty. So yeah.’ 

‘You think so?’ 

‘Hmm.. Definitely. What do you think?’ 

His heart stopped for a second. Jean was staring at him, holding his gaze. He realized that if he’d kiss Jean, it would probably be returned. All he had to do was say the magic words. That he thought Jean was beautiful. That he’d like this to be a date. That he would be Jean’s man so he didn’t have to be lonely anymore. 

He said none of those things. 

‘I think.. that your plan failed.’ 

Jean’s smirk fell. ‘What?’ 

‘Spooky Scary Skeletons doesn’t distract at all, if you’re into someone.’ 

Jean grinned, blushed. ‘So you think that  _ this  _ _bullshit_ is music you could kiss on?’ 

‘I think I could.’ 

Jean leaned in a little, definitely hinting for Marco to do the same. ‘Hm.. I think you’re right.’ 

With that they closed the distance between them. Their lips hit each other softly. Marco turned a little to the right, let his nose slide against Jean’s. Jean’s nose was cold, but his lips were warm and soft. 

It had been a while since Marco had kissed someone he barely knew. 

It had been forever since Marco had enjoyed a kiss as much. 

When they pulled back Jean stared into his eyes intensely, bit his lip. Marco wanted to kiss it again. He didn’t, he wanted Jean to decide. ‘Uhm- So uh.. I guess the spooky plan is canceled. Plan A is back.’ 

‘Meaning?’ 

‘Getting me a cute boy so I won’t feel lonely.’ 

Marco snorted jokingly. ‘You’re an idiot. Turn the music off’ 

‘Yeah su-’ But Jean turned it up, started dancing around the room. ‘SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS!’ 

‘JEAN SHUT UP!’ 

‘SPOOKY-’ So he kissed Jean. So he got Jean to shut up. So Spooky Scary Skeletons kept playing while they deepened the kiss, got lost in each others movements. 

The plan really, really didn’t work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice <3


End file.
